


The Little Queen

by ba_lailah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Knotting, Alien Sex, Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Cervix Penetration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edging, Eggpreg, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fpreg, Multiple Penetration, Oviposition, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/pseuds/ba_lailah
Summary: "I've invaded many a human world, and it's not often I get such a fine specimen as tribute," Ysysogd mused. "Nor is it often I get a volunteer.""I could not in good conscience ask one of my people to do this," Diana said, holding her head high. "It is my royal duty."Ysysogd gave a gurgling chuckle. "Indeed?" she said. "A royal incubator for my royal eggs, how nice. Only the best for my little darlings."





	The Little Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

> A little late gift for you, combining your prompts for Female Tentacle Monster/Female Human and Invading Queen/Queen Whose Kingdom She Invades.

Queen Diana knelt, naked, in the center of the unfurnished chamber to which the guards had brought her. The floor was made of a spongy blue material that felt organic and strange. Everything about these creatures was strange, their architecture most of all. Every room was an irregular, curvilinear shape, almost as if it had grown rather than been built, and the air was humid and warm. When they'd given her a drug to make her body more receptive to what was about to happen, it was in a yellow liquid that foamed and bubbled, so different from the pills and injections she was used to.

Queen Ysysogd examined her, all four of her eyes narrowed, and idly tapped two of her tentacles together. Ysysogd's body was eight feet tall, making the petite Diana feel even smaller, and her innumerable tentacles were twice that in length. Her mottled green-gray skin glistened with her slimy secretions. Her army had overwhelmed Diana's with little difficulty. Diana found her terrifying, and struggled not to show it. 

"I've invaded many a human world, and it's not often I get such a fine specimen out of it," Ysysogd mused. "Nor is it often I get a volunteer."

"I could not in good conscience ask one of my people to do this," Diana said, holding her head high. "It is my royal duty." 

Ysysogd gave a gurgling chuckle. "Indeed?" she said. "A royal incubator for my royal eggs, how nice. Only the best for my little darlings."

Diana shuddered.

"Oh, don't be shy," Ysysogd said, stroking a tentacle-tip down Diana's cheek. It left a little trail of slime behind. "We have highly acute senses, you know. I can smell your secretions and I know it's too soon for the aphrodisiacs to have started working."

Diana felt her blush go all the way down to the tops of her breasts, and her nipples crinkled. "I may have had... other reasons to volunteer myself," she confessed.

"Then I will not make you wait," Ysysogd said. 

The alien squirmed toward Diana, tentacle-tips wriggling toward her like snakes. She closed her eyes as they began to crawl across her skin, probing at every fold and crevice. "You smell delicious," Ysysogd murmured in her ear. "Desire mixed with fear. A fine vintage."

Ysysogd's own briny scent filled the thick air and Diana gulped it in. She was breathing faster now, trying not to panic as the tentacles wound around her. It was one thing to touch herself at night while imagining being ravished by an alien creature. It was something else entirely to be explored with such dispassionate curiosity by a being truly unlike herself. One tentacle poked briefly up her nose. Another prodded at the ticklish sole of her foot, and she couldn't control her reflexive flinch away. "I thought you were going to get on with it," she said, covering her nervousness with her sharpest voice of royal displeasure.

"So impatient," Ysysogd said with a sigh. "No need for foreplay then, little queen? Very well."

"I didn't say th—mmmmmph!" A thick tentacle pressed into Diana's mouth, muffling her voice. Her eyes went wide as she felt it probing down her throat. She grabbed at it, trying to pull it away, but her hands slid along its slick length without finding purchase. Its secretions coated her lips and tongue. It tasted like the ocean: mostly salt, with a hint of rot that nearly made her gag.

"I like you better quieter," Ysysogd told her. Diana focused on trying to breathe through her nose. Her jaw began to ache.

Tentacles pressed against her back, pushing her chest down to the floor, and wrapped around her thighs and ankles to spread her legs wide open. They stroked up and down her back and her ass, dripping thick fluid all over her. A rivulet trickled down her back and along her neck, soaking into her hair. More joined the wetness already seeping from inside her. Diana moaned softly with terror and longing.

"I don't want you to think I only care about my own pleasure," Ysysogd said. "I'm flattered that you fetishize my kind. I have read some of the stories that are told about us. Naturally, there are many inaccuracies, but I have learned much about what humans desire. My last few tributes were very appreciative, eventually. I will make all your fantasies come true, little queen." 

Diana made muffled urgent noises of refusal. _Those stories aren't accurate about humans either!_ she thought desperately. _There's no way I can—_

Then Ysysogd began easing a tentacle into Diana's ass, and all the words flew out of her head.

The alien's gooey fluids made the intrusion easier than Diana expected. She'd always been revolted by the thought of anal penetration and had never even considered trying it. But Ysysogd's tentacle felt so good, almost as though it belonged there. _The drugs are kicking in,_ she thought, feeling her arousal build. She slowly relaxed, reassured that whatever was going to happen, it would feel good.

As the tentacle slid in deeper, it opened her wider. The stretch began to ache and then to burn, overwhelming the aphrodisiac's gentle glow. She clawed at the spongy floor, trying to get away, but slime was everywhere and she couldn't gain purchase. It was so deep inside her, and she was empty where she most wanted to be filled. She sobbed around the tentacle filling her mouth, tears running down her face and soaking into the floor. 

"Have I been misled?" Ysysogd said with clearly feigned surprise. "Is this not what every human woman wants? How unfortunate." She yanked the tentacle out all at once. Diana cried out in shock and slumped to the ground, whimpering. To her horror, she realized she wanted it back inside her. Shame warring with yearning, she put her ass up in the air in what she hoped was an unmistakable gesture of invitation.

"Ah, I misunderstood," Ysysogd said, still with an arch tone. She began to feed the tentacle back into Diana's ass. Diana pressed back against it and opened herself to it. Little broken cries escaped her throat as it pushed deeper inside her. "I see now," Ysysogd said. "Those tears were because I was not giving you _enough_."

A second tentacle began to work its way in beside the first, squirming insistently within her. Diana shivered, helpless, as the two alien appendages pressed in further and further. Inside her belly, she felt a terribly disconcerting sensation of pressure. At her opening, where the thickest parts of the tentacles stretched her wider and wider, the pleasure-pain was overwhelming. 

Even worse was Diana's knowledge that she had asked for this. And worst of all was the way her dripping cunt clenched on air while her ass was so thoroughly invaded and stuffed full.

She tried to reach down and rub at her clit, but a tentacle wound around her wrist and held her back. "None of that," Ysysogd said. "Your pleasure belongs to me, little queen. Am I not satisfying you enough? Do you need more?"

Trapped, knowing that any answer would only lead to more horribly delicious torment, Diana nodded and then lay her head down and cried, choking now and then as she tried to breathe through her stuffed-up nose.

Ysysogd made a pleased little noise. "I knew you'd like it," she said. "Now the real fun can begin."

The tip of a tentacle teased around Diana's labia. She bucked against it and the tentacles in her ass immediately drove in deeper, drawing hoarse noises from her throat. The flirtatious tentacle poked just into her entrance and wriggled, tickling her from the inside. She thrashed around, desperate to be filled, knowing a few strokes would make her come.

Then the tentacle-tip was joined by a second. And a third. All three pressed in together in a huge and implacable cone of alien flesh, bulging painfully against her tender walls. She tried to squeeze her inner muscles but they only fluttered; she was stretched too far open. The longed-for pleasure inside her became pressure and then a bruising ache, as though her climax were trapped and unable to escape. Diana thrashed weakly, like a landed fish. Once again, she'd gotten what she'd asked for and it wasn't what she wanted at all.

The tentacles filled her cunt to its deepest point, and she was relieved to think they couldn't press in deeper. But they could stretch her further, and they did, joined by a fourth and a fifth and more, as the two in her ass wriggled further yet. The two intrusions were separated by the thinnest of membranes. She felt as though she was going to turn inside out. Soon she would be made of nothing but holes.

"Delicious," Ysysogd murmured. "You're almost ready, my dear."

Diana's eyes flew open. She'd forgotten all about the eggs.

The squirming inside her slowed as Ysysogd brought the bulk of her body around where Diana could see her. "I just want you to know what you're in for," Ysysogd said. "There's a tradition of kissing the queen's member before you are honored with a clutch of eggs, but your mouth is a little occupied right now, so we'll skip that."

A slit opened in Ysysogd's swollen abdomen, and a dark protrusion slowly emerged. Diana whimpered. It was the length of her forearm and roughly triangular in shape, its three ridges flaring into a base as wide across as her head. The tip dripped a cloudy fluid, and Diana could see that it would split open into three flaps to allow the eggs to emerge. She shut her eyes in protest, but the tentacle in her mouth shook her head roughly and thrust into her throat until she gagged, and she forced herself to look at the thing again. It looked even bigger now.

"Aren't you glad you chose to do your royal duty rather than subject one of your people to this? So noble of you." Ysysogd caressed herself with two tentacles that wound over and around the ovipositor, slicking it with its own fluids. The movement was sinuous and hypnotizing. "Any regrets, little queen?"

With the last of her strength, Diana looked Ysysogd in the eyes and defiantly shook her head.

Then she rested her cheek against the soft, wet floor and waited.

Ysysogd flowed around behind her and positioned her bulk between Diana's spread legs. The tentacles slithered out of her, one by one, until she was empty. She could feel herself gaping open, ruined.

"This will probably hurt," Ysysogd said cheerfully, and she pushed her triangular ovipositor ever so slowly into Diana's stretched-out cunt.

It didn't hurt at first, and then it didn't hurt much more than the tentacles had. She'd become accustomed to the fullness, and for a sweet moment it felt so good and she thought she might come at last. But Ysysogd kept pressing in, and the inhuman angles pried her open in a way that was never meant to be, the ridges scoring her bruised flesh. By the time it reached the back wall, she was choking on her screams, and she knew she had only taken less than half its length and was far from its widest point. 

Even through the haze of pain, she kept feeling jagged sparks of arousal as the lowest ridge dragged along the most tender spot inside her. In that moment she would have given her right arm to be allowed to come, but the balance of agony and pleasure never quite tipped far enough toward pleasure.

Tentacles wound around her waist and legs, holding her perfectly still no matter how she struggled. "Let's see," Ysysogd said to herself. "I think it's just here..." 

Diana could feel the ovipositor's tip poking around inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling terrified tears leak out onto her cheeks. The cervical dilation drug they'd given her could only do so much.

"Aha!" Ysysogd said as the ovipositor's tip slotted into Diana's open cervix. Pain shot through her, pain like being jabbed with cold needles. She writhed but the tentacles held her fast. "This will _definitely_ hurt," Ysysogd said. "And it will hurt even more if you don't hold still."

As the tentacles wrapped around Diana's waist and thighs pulled her back, the alien queen pushed forward into her womb. The twin agonies of the penetration of her cervix and the increased stretch at her entrance left her unable to think, unable even to feel the fear that had been her constant companion. She drew in air through her nose and groaned with every exhalation. She lost all concept of time. She had always been here, would always be here, impossibly opened and violated for eternity.

Even with the drug, her body resisted the intrusion, and Ysysogd fought for every inch of depth. "So... tight," she ground out, her tentacles leaving deep bruises on Diana's thighs and around her waist. "So... good. Little human... little queen... open for me. Take me in."

Helplessly, Diana did.

A long, searing time later, Ysysogd stopped moving, and Diana was shocked to feel the slick skin of the alien's abdomen pressing against her thighs. The ovipositor was all the way inside her, stretching her entrance wider than two clenched fists, buried deep in her most hidden place.

Ysysogd unwound the tentacles around her waist and began writhing slowly. A final, terrible pain tore through Diana and she realized the ovipositor was opening, drawing its three flaps apart to lock her and Ysysogd inseparably together and allow the eggs to pass through and nestle within her.

She felt one egg slide down the tube, bumping over her G-spot with a jolt, and then another. Her mind was too far gone to think of counting them. There were only more and more. The ovipositor rippled, feeding eggs into her open womb one by one. Her abdomen began to sag with the weight and bulk of them, and she struggled up to hands and knees so as not to press it painfully against the floor.

When the last egg was in place, Ysysogd stroked a tentacle down Diana's back. "You've been... very good," she gasped. "Now... to fertilize them... my pleasure... and then yours."

She leaned back a little and snaked two tentacles forward to bury themselves in Diana's ass again. Diana would have thought it impossible, with the enormous ovipositor filling her so completely, but the tentacles were undaunted and they thrust in and out and in again, deeper and deeper. Ysysogd was also making little thrusting motions with the ovipositor, though she was unable to really move with it still locked open inside Diana's womb. Gradually Diana realized the tentacles were rhythmically massaging the alien organ through the thin wall that separated them. Ysysogd was jerking off inside of her, _through_ her. 

The thought was so unexpectedly erotic that it almost shocked a climax out of her, but she was still too full and stretched to come. She began pressing back as well as she could, meeting each thrust, feeling her distended belly sway. She wanted to be fucked, properly fucked. She wanted it so much. The tentacles in her ass were nearly doing it, nearly, she was so _close_, but the pressure of the ridge against her sore and swollen G-spot was like a stopper in a bottle. She moaned in frustration.

"I know—you need it," Ysysogd grunted, thrusting faster. "I knew—you'd be—so hungry for me. Hungry little queen—full of my eggs—"

She gave a gutteral cry. The ovipositor throbbed inside Diana, pumping her full of fluid. She felt the stings of stretch marks along her sides as her belly swelled up further, the eggs bathed in their mother's seed.

Ysysogd pressed against her, panting. "So good," she whispered. "So tight and good."

After a moment, the alien began a withdrawal as slow as the entry had been, letting the ovipositor's reverse passage through Diana's cervix compress the flaps closed. Just as slowly, Diana came back to full awareness of herself. The tentacle was still stuffed in her mouth and her jaw ached abominably. Her throat was sore from screaming, her nose clogged from crying. Her arms shook with the effort of holding up her newly heavy torso. She risked a glance down at herself and was shocked by the hugeness of her belly, dangling like a moon below her small breasts. A purple line of bruise ran from hip to hip across where her waist had been before the eggs distended her. Without the pleasurable thrusting, the stretch from the two tentacles still nestled in her ass was a deep soreness. The need to climax was still there, but not as overwhelming.

The ovipositor slipped out of her cervix with a jolt, and Diana bucked. Ysysogd paused, stroking Diana's back again, as Diana shuddered through the slow dull agony of the muscle returning to its natural, tightly furled state. At last the pain ebbed. Diana sucked in breath after breath through her nose, trying to calm her body and mind.

"You have not found your pleasure yet, little queen," Ysysogd said. She had recovered from her own climax, and the lilting, teasing note was back in her voice. "Do you want it? I think you have earned it."

Diana nodded rapidly.

Ysysogd withdrew an inch and then pushed back in, the ovipositor's damnable ridges etching lines into Diana's insides. "Do you want it like this? I think you do."

The stretch that had seemed so impossible when it first went in was now easy and comfortable, nothing compared to what the base of the thing had been. Diana could readily imagine being fucked with it, and once she imagined it, she couldn't imagine wanting anything else. She nodded again.

"And this too?" Ysysogd said, wriggling the tentacles in her ass.

Diana nodded harder.

"And I recall you wanting to do something with your hand. Poor thing, you can't reach yourself now." Diana looked down, dismayed, to realize it was true. "Let me help with that." Two tentacles slithered up to Diana's swollen clit.

Diana whimpered a plea.

The tentacle relinquished Diana's mouth. She coughed and worked her aching jaw, licking her lips and tasting Ysysogd's slime. "I think I want to hear you ask me for it," Ysysogd said.

Diana felt no hesitation at all. "Please," she whispered from her ruined throat. "Please fuck me, queen. Please let me come."

Ysysogd withdrew almost completely, the tip of her ovipositor resting just inside the open vestibule of Diana's ravaged cunt, two tentacles delicately caressing her gaping asshole. Then she thrust in, filling Diana's ass and stroking right across her G-spot as a tentacle pressed back into her mouth and throat and two more pinched her clit.

Filled and filled beyond belief, Diana's body went rigid as her climax raged through her. Her eyes rolled back and her toes curled. Fluid gushed out of her—hers or Ysysogd's, she couldn't say, but it poured down her thighs and drenched them both. 

Ysysogd held back just long enough to let her come down from her peak and then began fucking her in earnest. The ridges left white lines of sweet agony inside her. A third tentacle worked its way into her ass. The two on her clit stroked and pinched it, lapping like little pointed tongues. The one in her mouth worked slowly in and out, giving her just enough air to stay conscious and then blocking her throat until she felt dizzy. The eggs rolled and jostled inside her, reminding her that her body was no longer her own. Waves of orgasm battered her. She sagged and let Ysysogd's tentacles prop up her shoulders and hips. She was a being of pure sensation, a receptacle for penetration and pain and pleasure.

At last, Ysysogd slowed and then stopped. The tentacles slid out of Diana's throat and ass, and the ovipositor slowly withdrew, uncorking another shower of fluids. Diana was lowered to the sopping wet floor, resting on her side. She curled up around her belly, resting a hand on it and feeling the eggs slosh around in their fertilizing bath.

Ysysogd flowed around in front of Diana, her movements languid. "You did very well," she said, all mockery gone from her voice. "Very well indeed, little queen."

"Diana," Diana murmured, exhaustion overtaking her. "My name is Diana."

Ysysogd chuckled. "Indeed, I think you have earned a name. Diana, you did very well. Rest now. The nurses will come along when you awaken and take you to get cleaned up and fed. I expect you'll be ravenous. Then you'll join the other hosts in the host dormitory."

Diana nodded groggily.

"Diana," Ysysogd said, drawing it out. "A good name. I'll remember it. Perhaps I'll ask for you by name when my breeding time comes again."

Before Diana could decide whether that sounded like a promise or a threat, Ysysogd slipped out through the door-membrane. A moment later, cradling her clutch, Diana was asleep.


End file.
